


Cookie dough and peanut butter

by Prozac



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, and other cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozac/pseuds/Prozac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''This was the dream Armin wanted to achieve.<br/>Nothing could ruin this, he thought to himself with a satisfied smile on his lips.<br/>But this was the only thing he miscalculated, misunderstood, misinterpreted. Right now he was kneeling in front of the toilet, gagging his soul out his small frame.''</p><p> </p><p>A winmin side story based on the fic College Hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's what you get when you spill coffee on your papers.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My promised winmin mpreg! I am so excited to write it and I hope you'll enjoy it. I wanted to update it on Valentine's day but I won't be home so I'll smash it here as a pre-valentine's day gift for you guys. College Hormones had a huge feedback and I couldn't leave you guys without a winmin side story. I don't plan to make it long like CH, a few chapters will be enough but they'll be filled with fluff and all the ideas I didn'tbring up in my original mpreg story. Oh God, I'll get into this too far, I swear! But I can't resist!
> 
> So enjoy this little story and I hope you'll like it!  
> You're always amazing and I love you to death!  
> <3 xoxo

Armin Arlert was a mastermind. A blond head filled with intelligent ideas, calculated plans and determined dreams. And when you look into his piercing blue but big eyes you can only see a genius, a brilliant young man with such a mind he could create a new world with.

Also, what Armin Arlert promised to himself were just two things. To him small and simple but to his heart it meant a lot. He was sure of himself that everything was going as planned, no interruptions or disturbings were near him and his dream was slowly coming true.

With wide eyes he waited for them to happen, opened his arms to welcome them in a happy hug where he imagined himself being the happiest person in the world. He waited for the next move so he could aim for another and build his life, simple and organized. This was the way Armin Arlert thought.

Armin's two most desirable things were:

First – to get a job and finally become independent.

Second – so settle down and have a life with his beloved lover Erwin Smith.

Sometimes he doubted the second line, always afraid of losing him since he always thought that things like this didn't last much long. Sometimes when he was wrapped in his lovers arms he found himself thinking that he wasn’t enough for such amazing men Erwin was. Erwin was someone you could rely on, he stood on his own two feet and was leading a successful bank and Armin thought that for such a brilliant men he wasn’t enough. But whenever he stepped in his new apartment he shared with the tall blonde he truly felt like he belonged there, like he was welcomed there and meant to stay forever.

This was the dream Armin wanted to achieve.

Nothing could ruin this, he thought to himself with a satisfied smile on his lips.

But this was the only thing he miscalculated, misunderstood, misinterpreted. Right now he was kneeling in front of the toilet, gagging his soul out his small frame.

Eren sat beside him and held his hair while the blond tried to recover from the sudden nausea that gave him a quite weird and uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. He panted, eyes shut tight and mind raging over the possibilities and explanations for his current state. But this time nothing came. No reason or answer was there in his always smart head and Armin felt helpless.

''Are you okay now?'' Eren's soft voice calmed him down, his hand soothing Armin's bowed back.

Armin coughed a few times and sat up. He shook his head lightly and reached to flush the water.

''Water.'' He whispered. ''Please bring me water.''

Eren sat up and vanished out the bathroom leaving Armin alone to his thoughts.

_Okay, Arlert calm the fuck down. Huh? What the hell was that? No, no this couldn’t be. You dumbass are not pregnant. It's just a stomach-ache, nothing to worry about. Hi-hi. Or? God, what if I really am pregnant and Erwin doesn't know? Wait, the sexy bastard! He did that to me on purpose! That's it, that's his work. But Armin, think about it. He knows that you're searching for a job at the moment and I don’t think he's the manipulating type of men. He cares about you and he knows that the job is what you want. He'll never do that. Or? God, why am I so confused? Maybe it's the cake. Eren must have put something that isn't welcomed in my stomach. That must be it. I'll ask him what he put in. I am not pregnant. It's just something in the cake. He-he. Something. Anything. Oh, God what am I gonna do? What if I am really preg-_

''Here.'' When Eren came back Armin was already sweating and he felt a light headache creeping up his forehead. ''How do you feel?''

''Better.'' He forced a smile and got up, his guts twisting painfully. Not a smart idea.

They were both getting out of the bathroom when Eren stopped and turned to him, eyebrows furrowed.

''You sure you are okay?''

''Yeah-'' he breathed out and smiled. ''I am. It's just my whole day was busy and I was nervous and I think I might get sick. Don't worry, I'll be fine.''

_I hope I'm gonna be fine._

(...)

The street lamps illuminated their car every second, light strokes blinding their faces and uncovering a slight tension between them. Erwin was silent, his eyes glued to the road and fingers wrapped tightly around the steering wheel. Armin's eyes glanced everywhere only avoiding Erwin's stare when they stopped in front of their building.

Silence continued during their walk on the stairs, Armin leading them too eager to come into the safe four walls of his cozy and warm apartment. Erwin sensed this and sighed, following the smaller blond through the hallway on their flat.

''Armin, why are you shaking?'' he asked looking at Armin's hand trying to unlock the door.

''Huh?'' he turned and looked at his lover. ''Oh, I-I think I might get sick. I'm not feeling well. Don’t worry it’s nothing bad, I just feel…tired.'' He gave him a small smile and unlocked the door, rushing inside and vanishing into the living room. Erwin followed soon.

And then in the very moment where Erwin crossed the vanilla-colored carpet in their living room, Armin couldn't act anymore. He let his mask fall and he turned to Erwin, an angry expression hardening his soft features.

''Why didn't you ask me?'' he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Erwin to respond. The taller blond stood there taken aback, eyebrows arched high on his forehead and lips slightly parted. After a long pause he answered with a quiet voice.

''I don't know what you mean?''

''Erwin.'' Armin's tone was softer now and there was a shade of tiredness covering his name. He walked to the window and leaned his hot forehead against it, feeling the cool material under his itching skin. He looked over to the high buildings, tried to count the light of each apartment. ''You planned this, didn't you?'' his voice was now weak.

Erwin sighed, a heavy sigh you could hear even if it wasn't meant to reveal so much emotions. Armin knew that among the acting from Erwin and himself he could get nothing. He sensed that even Erwin let his facade fall and then he just knew what Erwin was going to do.

He'll apologize.

And Armin hated that. He hated that even when Erwin was wrong that in the end he got away with just a simple sorry. He knew that he himself had a weak spot; his big heart was too in love with this tall man and it just knew by instinct that Erwin didn't mean it that way and the warmth he felt when those words hit him made Armin forgive him and just knick in. There was no resistance in Armin's being and he clearly knew that the moment Erwin says that word he'll smile at him and kiss him.

But this time Armin chose to cut the weak rope that tied his arms and he let the venomous words spill from his lips. They were never a part of his heart; he would never hurt Erwin in such cruel way by forming perfect knifes and cut his heart with every complain, every accusation, every word that was formed by all those kinds of hate, regret and anger. But this time Armin’s brilliant mind found an exception and he let his thoughts hit the precious thing he protected from them.

His mind was brilliant.

His mind was cruel.

‘’Don’t give me your sorry!’’ he spat. ‘’I am so sick of your  apologies you try to feed me on so I have to believe that everything is fine again. Don’t try to tell me to calm down because what you did is something I should be really mad at you. I am. I am mad at you because you’re selfish! I said it, Erwin you’re selfish.’’ He couldn’t believe his own words that came out, Armin was shocked too when he discovered the dark, little corner of his organized head where he stacked all those negative emotions away. Even though he was scared he’ll hurt Erwin and maybe lose him by those words he’ll regret later, he couldn’t deny the fact that he was feeling hurt. He was hurt.

‘’Armin I’m-‘’

‘’There! You haven’t even listened what I said!’’ Armin’s eyes were wide and there was something that was close to madness but Erwin knew it was there. Madness came hand in hand with intelligence.

‘’Do you know what you did to me? Have you actually thought about what the outcome would have an effect on me? It’s- it’s just- How could you think about such serious things and not even ask me about my opinion? Pregnancy is not a small thing and you just did it like it was something you can quit when you figure out it’s not for you. You don’t even have a clue how I feel right now. I feel- Erwin I really feel…betrayed.’’ Armin’s breath came out as a heavy pant, close to a sob or an attempt for a weak cry. Those blond eyebrows were twisted in anger, desperation and hurt. Armin’s beautiful face which was always adorned with a smile now looked ugly. Ugly, because Erwin felt guilty for making him like that. Ugly because Erwin knew it was selfish and every word that left Armin’s mouth was true. Erwin hated himself for that.

‘’Why didn’t you ask me?’’ came after a long silence filled with tension.

Erwin couldn’t bring himself to look into those brilliant blue eyes he knew looked hurt now just because of him. He couldn’t bring himself to look into those eyes and seek for forgiveness when he knew he didn’t deserve it.

‘’Well, you always seemed…always acted like…’’ For the first time Armin saw Erwin like this. A mess that couldn’t even form a normal sentence, think straight or form a clear thought. A man who played with words and whose words were a weapon now lost to his own trap. ‘’I-I-umm , you always said you’d think about it and I was…I was disappointed you didn’t see things as I did and I was…I was jealous of Levi and Eren and how in the end they seemed to find true happiness and I haven’t. I am old and a man my age should be already married and have a family and please don’t get me wrong - I am truly happy with you and I always tell you how much you mean to me but seeing the two of them finding the last missing piece of their lives made me want to find my own one. I am sorry for what I did and I know you won’t forgive me but I just thought…you would…act like Eren did and accept it in the end…’’

‘’Look at me.’’ Armin’s voice was cold.

When Erwin looked up his heart broke.

‘’You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.’’ With those words he walked away but Erwin stopped him.

‘’What? Armin-‘’

‘’I said you’re sleeping on the couch tonight! I don’t want to see your face right now.’’ A tear slid down Armin’s pale cheek.

‘’Armin-‘’

Then something snapped in Armin’s posture and he took a few steps towards his lover.

‘’Maybe I was thinking about starting a family with you! Maybe I wanted to leave everything aside and have a baby with you! Erwin, maybe I started to think about settling down with you and do something new and something that will change our lives! Maybe while I was babysitting Renee and played with her I pictured our kid doing the same. Maybe while I was making her food I was picturing our two baby blue eyes looking up to me and watching me making breakfast while you’re still asleep. Maybe I wanted to tell you tonight, after Renee’s birthday that I want to make love to you and make a baby that is just ours and it could have been the blondest baby in this world with huge eyebrows and ocean blue eyes.’’ Armin ran out of words and breath, his cheeks dusting with a warm shade of pink imagining all the things he said. He tried to stay mad, which he still was, but saying all those things he secretly found himself dreaming about lately extinguished the wild fire in his chest.

Sniffing loudly he turned around and slammed the door of their bedroom shut leaving Erwin alone in the quiet living room.

For the first time in his independent life Erwin Smith felt defeated, not by Armin, by himself.

(…)

The clock ticked midnight minutes away and the dim light of the lamp illuminated Erwin’s pale face buried deep in one of his favourite books. His blue eyes skipped past rows and rows of his favourite words but none of them have been interesting in that moment. It was just something to distract himself from his negative thoughts that have been raging inside his head and eating his soul alive. He tried to hush the thought of Armin leaving him, Armin never coming back, Armin hating him, Armin never wanting to forgive him. With a sigh he closed the heavy book and left it on the coffee table and looked at the vanilla colored carpet Armin convinced him to buy. It matches to your couch, he found himself remembering but he didn’t have energy to smile.

Maybe it was over.

Erwin fucked it up. He knew it from the beginning and he couldn’t forgive himself for being reckless and selfish. Never in his life he wanted to hurt Armin in any possible way but what he did was truly cruel and manipulating. Something itched in the center of his chest and he rubbed it with his fingers trying to make it go away. But it didn’t.

He imagined it differently. He imagined everything but Armin’s hurt expression and tears he regreted putting them on his face. He thought that maybe with some pouting and kissing Armin would forgive him and just knick in but when Armin showed his angry face he was shocked to see of what the younger blond was able to say. Truth, Armin’s words were harsh and they had an effect on him but in the end he deserved it. Every word that left his lips, Erwin deserved it. And now when everything was questionable and standing on weak legs Erwin found himself being helpless.

Armin doesn’t want to see his face.

Is this the beginning of a tragical breakup?

When he found someone he was sure he found his happiness with?

‘’Get your blond ass over here. You’re sleeping with me.’’ When Erwin looked up he saw Armin standing at the doorframe, a blanket draped over his shoulders. He was about to say something when he saw a small smile dancing on the younger’s lips. Beautiful, pink lips he swore he’ll kiss for the rest of his life.

The covers were settled over their bodies and Erwin fidgeted a bit not sure if he should scoot closer to his lover or keep a respectable distance between Armin and him. He didn’t want to have his eyes scratched out, after all if Armin keeps the baby he wants to have a proper look at his child. He sighed and stared at the dark ceiling when Armin shifted and grunted annoyed by the lack of his lover’s touch. He took Erwin’s arms and wrapped them around his small frame and murmured

‘’If our kid gets your eyebrows I swear I’m out.’’


	2. It's just the beginning...

It took three minutes to turn a motivated Armin, determined with a smile on his face into a fidgeting mess with a high pitched voice that commanded Erwin to get the fuck out and leave him alone to think. It took three minutes to turn an innocent and sweet lamb into a furious and hissing cat that aimed for precious blue eyes of his lover.

Holding his hands in front of him and a nervous smile plastered on his face, Erwin came to the conclusion to take some safe steps back before more damage could be done. It’s not his lover that’s standing at the frame of the bathroom door: it’s a pregnant monster driven with hormones that wants to scratch his eyes out and maybe devour his soul. Armin wasn’t safe for the world anymore.

‘’Okay, I’ll be waiting here. Are you sure you’re-‘’

The door slammed right in front of his face and a heavy sigh left Erwin’s lips.

These are going to be some tough and hard months.

Nine months of hell.

Sitting on the bathtub edge Armin felt his heart beat in every possible place on his body. His eyes were blurring, his chest was vibrating and he felt like his ears were burning. If he didn’t know what was going on, Armin would probably blame it on a fever. But right now,  these three minutes decided about their future. A single line will decide if Erwin’s dream would come true or dump him on the street and throw his stuff out of the window.

Feeling a light layer of sweat on his back, Armin felt a mix of feelings he would rather not feel because it was making him sick. He felt excited because if the test was positive then it was time to create a new life, jump onto the train that led straight to a family and what Armin hoped happiness. He felt nervous because if the test was positive then there would be a lot of things he would have to face, things he would have to get through and things he would have to deal with. New and scary things. But on Erwin’s side he knew that maybe there was a little light among his worries. He knew that he wouldn’t be in this alone.

 His chest felt tight and as the seconds flew away Armin’s heartbeat speed up and his thoughts got messed and knitted and he had to open the window because he might faint and die and…

These were the most painful three minutes in his blond-ass life. He knew that Erwin felt the same, maybe worse than Armin and he had to chuckle for a moment at the image of a nervous and fidgeting Erwin who can’t even form a straight thought.

He noticed: Erwin got kind of softer and cheesier and maybe Armin’s going to take advantage of that.

Fuck it, Armin is definitely going to take advantage of that.

Looking at his watch his heart stopped and every liquid in his body froze when the torturous time was over and the moment of truth came. This was kind of unnecessary but like the man Erwin was, he wanted to be 100% sure if Armin was pregnant  or not.

He let out a shaky breath and brought the pregnancy test to his clear blue eyes-

Armin smiled.

Behind the door Erwin was sweating, fidgeting and even cursing which was a rare thing Erwin did. He paced in front of the door, had a staring contest with the watch on the wall and drank at least seven glasses of water. If he wasn’t in his thirties then he maybe would’ve died from a heart attack.

He imagined it differently; he thought it was going to be simple and easy and flowers would be all around him but not like this. Fuck needles, daggers were piercing his skin and he found himself complaining to whatever God was out there that he treated Levi in better ways than him even though everybody knew who the real angel was.

Hearing the door click open he fixed his stare at the blond man standing there, his head hanging and shoulders dipping low. He forgot to breathe. He forgot to move. Hell, he forgot how to function like a normal human being.

‘’Guess who’s gonna be a daddy!?’’ Armin’s lips stretched into a wide smile and he wiggled the pregnancy test in front of his shocked lover. Then Erwin’s stiff lips turned into a bright smile, bearing white teeth and letting out a relieved sigh.

Everything just happened in one second and his brain couldn’t even process what was happening right now but what only mattered were the arms around his neck, the legs wrapped around his waist and those precious lips kissing him into paradise.

‘’I am going to be a daddy.’’ Erwin whispered against Armin’s lips. He couldn’t believe his own words coming out of his mouth but when he repeated them in his head for the millionth time and realization came over him he felt his lips moving by themselves. ‘’We are going to be daddies.’’ His words came out louder and joined the happy laugh coming out of Armin’s lungs. ‘’We are going to be fucking daddies!’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Armin whispered and pressed his lips to his lover’s. He kissed the corners of his lips, his upper lip and his bottom lip only to capture them again for a sweet kiss.

Well, Armin wasn’t that easy to hold and hell Erwin wasn’t the youngest anymore so the happy couple settled on the couch with Armin sitting on Erwin’s lap and swinging his legs playfully in the air.

‘’So, are we going to tell Eren and Levi?’’ Armin spoke.

‘’I think they already know but they won’t mind if we tell them one more time.’’

‘’Oh God, I have to call my parents then.’’ Crimson covered Armin’s cheeks.

‘’And I have to tell my mother too.’’

Armin covered his face. ‘’God, I have no clue how to explain to my parents that I am fucking pregnant. Oh my…’’

‘’If you’re uncomfortable, I’ll tell them.’’

Armin sighed. ‘’No, I think it’s something I have to deal with myself. I know it’s gonna be kind of weird because my dad always thought I was going to marry a girl but I’m glad he approved my choice.’’ He looked at Erwin and gave him a warm smile. ‘’I am glad he respects my choice and the person who means so much to me.’’

Even Erwin felt something warm on his cheeks. He tightened his arms around his lover. ‘’Even if you’re pregnant, that doesn’t mean you have to get all soft and cheesy.’’

‘’It’s better than being a bitch.’’

‘’Yeah. Let’s hope you won’t turn into a bitch queen.’’

Unfortunately, Erwin’s  hopes will be crushed within the next week.

(…)

Armin was greeted with a big smile on Eren’s face and a happy Renee in his arms. Happy to see uncle Armin she stretched her small arms towards him and Armin couldn’t resist planting thousands of kisses on her flushed cheeks.

‘’How are you?’’ Eren’s soft voice brought him to reality.

‘’I-uh- I am fine. I came here to tell you something.’’

Eren’s eyebrows shot up and he gestured to his best friend to come in. They walked to the living room where Armin sat down and played with Renee on his lap.

‘’Do you want tea?’’ Eren offered and Armin nodded. ‘’So, what’s going on?’’

‘’Well, I don’t know if you already got it but I came here to tell you that Erwin and me are awaiting a baby.’’ Forcing the last words out of his throat, Armin looked up only to find wide green eyes and slightly parted lips on the brunet’s face.

‘’You’re kidding with me.’’

‘’No, I’m not.’’ He rolled with his eyes. ‘’Eren, I am pregnant and I came to tell you. So?’’

‘’What so?’’

‘’How are you feeling?’’

Eren put the cups down and stopped in his movement, remaining still for a second. When the silence started to feel kind of weird he walked to Armin and took his hands in his own.

‘’I don’t know what to say…fuck…my best friend’s having a baby…my fucking best friend is having…a fucking baby!’’ a wide smile appeared on Eren’s face. ‘’Armin I’m so happy for you! Oh my God, I am so happy for you!’’ he wrapped his arms around the blond, caging Renee between them who protested against the overdosed affection the best friends shared.

‘’Sorry, sugar mouse.’’ He kissed her on the head. ‘’Oh Armin…God, how long?’’

‘’Haven’t you noticed? It was on Renee’s birthday when I puked my soul out in your toilet.’’

‘’You said you were sick.’’

‘’Yeah, I thought that too but then Erwin confessed and everything just clicked. The nausea, the disgust for some types of food and my mood swings. I thought that I was sick and that everything that has been going on lately will go away, but guess what? I am pregnant!’’

‘’Oh Armin…’’ Eren smiled. ’’I wish you the best and whatever happens or whatever you need to know I am here.’’

‘’Thank you, Eren.’’ He returned the smile and then took Renee’s hands and clapped them together. ‘’Uncle Armin is having a baby! Soon you’ll have a playmate and maybe a new best friend?’’

(…)

The little café was by now a tradition. Whenever news had to be exchanged, bad or good, they would sit on the same spot by the big picture of a city at night and their cigarette smoke would twirl high above their heads and get tangled into the white chandelier .

The way Erwin smirked was starting to get annoying and sipping on the coffee was way better than strangling his friend’s neck. Levi wore his usual unimpressed expression as he watched Erwin torturing him with silence.

‘’Armin is pregnant.’’ He smiled in the end and Levi slapped his hand against the table.

‘’I knew it! I knew it! I fucking knew it!’’ he continued to slap the table, a smile creeping up his face. ‘’You mother fucker impregnated little blond puppy!’’ he looked up and gave Erwin a smirk. ‘’I knew you couldn’t keep your dick in your pants.’’

‘’Thank you Levi, it’s a really nice way to congratulate your best friend.’’ Erwin puffed the thick smoke away and leaned back.

‘’Congratulations, you pervert.’’

(…)

After spreading the happy news to their best friends it was time to face their parents. Erwin was almost finished with the conversation with his mother who lived (thank you dear Lord) on another continent and he was praying to god for it to end because he couldn’t deal with her squealing and cheering and everything you could put in a high pitched voice.

‘’Yeah…I know mother…yes…I’ll take care of him…I know-No, he’s fine…I know…That’s why I-…I know, mother I have a friend-okay….okay I’ll greet him…yeah he greets you back…yeah…okay I’ll call you soon…fine…goodnight mother…I love you too.’’ Having a conversation with his mother felt like being ran over a truck, a crowd of wild teenagers and triathlon competitors all together.

‘’You finished?’’ Armin’s head peeked from the door.

‘’That women’s going to kill me one day, I swear. She gave me a full lesson on how to be a parent, how to change diapers, deal with every shit you’ll be going through and by the way she’s greeting you.’’ Putting on his brown cardigan he walked over to grab his wallet and the car keys. ‘’Are you ready?’’

‘’Well, unlike you I will have to watch my parents in the eyes.  You’re lucky, Smith.’’ Pulling on his jacket he turned the lights off in their bedroom.

‘’I’m not lucky. You forgot they live with your grandpa. He hates me.’’

‘’No, he doesn’t.’’

‘’Yeah, judging by the way I nearly have to salute when I see him, he totally adores me.’’

Armin linked their fingers together when Erwin locked their apartment door. Slowly they made their way down the stairs.

‘’That’s because he thinks you were at the marines. He has to defend his reputation.’’

Erwin sighed. ‘’Do I really look like a marine? No matter how many times I explain him that I never was a marine nor will ever be, he still talks to me like he’s my commander.’’

‘’Sometimes the fabulous life of Erwin Smith isn’t that fabulous. Anyway, I always help you out.’’

‘’Let’s hope your stomach won’t tolerate the dinner.’’

‘’If you think me puking all over my family is gonna work, then why not?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I've realize how hard is to keep up with two works and now I'm kind of stressed because I don't have inspiration to continue with half a dream away and this little baby here is violating my mind. Guess I'll have to clench my teeth and go for it.
> 
> I'm in love with this Erwin and how he has such a soft spot for family things and gaaaaah *w* I can't wait to see him  
> in the next period of time! Armin is gonna be a huge pain in the ass and I can't wait to see him ruling over commander handsome. Huehuehue >:3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's unbetad so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> Lots of hugs and kisses! <3


	3. A little bit immature.

Their bedroom is small with four walls painted in a light shade of grey, a big contrast to the dark,  wooden floor and bed. The big bed they share together already got used to their shifting and exact positions they take on it. It usually creaked on the left side where Erwin sometimes lets his leg hang over the bed when Armin presses so close to him in search for warmth on winter days. Sometimes it creaks near the headboard when Armin presses his head against when he tries to press Erwin to his chest even though he’s the smaller one. The bed already has a slight dent, just in the middle where Erwin’s lower half fits perfectly when Armin straddles his lap on intimate nights behind the closed curtains.

There’s a big chocolate brown carpet in front of the bed where Armin has a habit sitting on while reading something. Even through there is a table just right in front of him, he refused getting up. He blamed it on the fluffy feeling on the backside of his thighs. This carpet felt soft on lazy mornings when Erwin had to get up for work. When Armin moved in two months ago and forced Erwin to throw out his vanilla colored carpet with more stains than a baby shirt, Erwin wasn’t the happiest to see the new carpet on his floor. But soon as he stepped on it, he forgot about the ugly color and spent the whole day sitting on it and typing some work on his laptop.

He decided to leave those things to Armin.

Blinking one eye open, Erwin buried his face in the soft pillow wishing it wasn’t Tuesday. The alarm clock pierced his ears with its annoying sound and he sighed. Sometimes he thought about quitting his job, packing his things and driving around the world with Armin until they were broke and lost somewhere in the middle of a desert.

He took a muffled breath and smiled. It was Armin’s pillow he slept on and it smelled just like jasmine - Armin’s favourite shampoo. He stretched his limbs and rolled over in hope to steal a kiss from a sleeping Armin but was greeted by an empty side and cold sheets.

He sat up and scanned the room. Armin wasn’t there.

Scratching his stomach he slipped on his slippers and walked to the living room, a faint smell of jasmine hovering in the air. He smiled; Armin woke up before him and took a shower and maybe he’s making breakfast…

But what he saw was totally different than what he imagined.

‘’Go to hell, you fucking piece of shit!’’ he heard the younger blond curse while opening the trash bin and throwing something inside. He had a towel around his waist and from the distance Erwin saw that he was wet and little droplets were hanging from the tips of his blond hair.

‘’What’s wrong, princess?’’ he greeted his lover with a smile that fell the moment Armin spoke.

‘’What’s wrong? You ask me what’s wrong?’’ the blue in his eyes turned in electricity ‘’All I wanted was to take a nice morning shower and make you breakfast before you wake up. I haven’t even started to rinse my fucking hair and pop! I was over the toilet and gagged my inner organs out even though nothing came out! God, I wanted to tear the fucking wall down because the shampoo was fucking stinking like shit and I got some of it in the eyes and it took me an hour to ventilate the whole fucking bathroom, calm down my fucking stomach, get the fucking thing out of my eyes and I haven’t even showered yet.’’ Armin was out of breath and he slumped down the kitchen chair. His towel almost slipped down his hips but Armin didn’t care. He was too fired up over a goddamn shampoo to feel a little embarrassed by how low and exposing the white fabric hung.

‘’Hey, it’s alright.’’ Erwin came and kissed his wet shoulder. ‘’C’mon, let’s shower together and then I’ll make us breakfast. How about that?’’ Armin turned his head and looked Erwin in the eyes, a small smile creeping up his trembling lips. ‘’We can use the soap if you want, you know the one with rose scent.’’

‘’Okay.’’ The younger agreed. ‘’I don’t think it’ll make me nauseated.’’ He got up and leaned against Erwin side, his lips in a slight pout and there was something in his eyes that looked like trouble.

‘’Erwin?’’ No, no, no the tone in his voice was too childish. Armin did something.

‘’What?’’

‘’I – umm- well while I was angry I threw away your shampoo because it smelled awful to me too, so…you mad?’’

Rubbing his forehead Erwin felt something like a start of a long headache that’ll intensify during work and maybe his head would explode which wasn’t a bad idea and maybe…

‘’I’m not. I’ll make sure to buy something milder when I get back.’’

Armin gave him a bright smile and literally dragged him to the bathroom.

Just like a child.

(…)

‘’This smells awesome.’’ Armin’s hands locked on Erwin waist as he tried to peek over Erwin’s shoulder on his tiptoes.

‘’Armin, you’re heavy.’’ Erwin sighed as the blond tried to climb on his lover’s back.

‘’And you’re old.’’

‘’You’re acting like a child.’’

‘’And? At least I’m not the one with wrinkles.’’

Erwin touched his forehead in shock, fingers searching for something that would might feel like a wrinkle and in the end he got some egg in his hair and Armin got too heavy to carry and fuck his life if this is what a parent has to be then please send him to an asylum because he starts to feel insane.

‘’Just kidding, Ken.’’ Armin chuckled and got off his lover’s back. ’’You’re still flawless, Barbie.’’

‘’Hey, don’t call me like that!’’ he warned Armin in a playful tone.

‘’And what happens if I do it again?’’ something dangerous lingered on Armin’s face and Erwin smirked.

‘’Then…’’ Erwin begun and slowly walked over to Armin who took some slow steps back. When his back hit the table, Erwin was caging his with his big arms and pressing his chest onto Armin’s. A small pant left Armin’s lungs and he wrapped his legs around his waist. ‘’I’ll silence you with something you can’t resist.’’

Armin felt Erwin’s hot lips hovering over his own and he bit back a whimper as Erwin slowly rocked him into the table. Just before he lunged himself forward to capture Erwin’s lips, his own were filled with something creamy and sweet and suddenly it was all over Armin’s face and fuck you Erwin…

‘’Hey!’’ he laughed. ‘’You can’t do that!’’ He tried to wipe the cream away but Erwin smeared some more onto his face. ‘’Erwin, stop!’’ Armin protested and laughed and tried to protect himself from Erwin’s cream covered hands but the older one was stronger and Armin gave up.

‘’Who’s the old one now?’’ the smile on Erwin’s face was beautiful. He himself was covered in cream too and his chest shook with laughter.

‘’Fuck you! That’s supposed to be on our pancakes, not me!’’ Armin licked his lips free.

‘’You’re my pancake. My cute, little pancake.’’ Armin couldn’t believe the words coming out of Erwin’s lips. He found his chest tightening with something warm inside and his heart was suddenly beating too loud than it should be.

‘’We have to take another shower, you dumbass.’’ Looking down at himself it was clear they had to take one more shower.

‘’You sound like Levi.’’ Erwin smirked.

‘’No way! I’m not!’’

‘’Want more cream?’’

‘’Fuck you.’’

‘Watch your words, Arlert.’’

‘’Watch your dick, Smith.’’

‘’Oh, going psycho?’’

‘’No, I blame it on the hormones.’’ Armin took some tissues and cleaned his face. ‘’But I would like to warn you for the future. You should watch your dick because next time you won’t be able to stick it in me, jerk.’’

‘’I’m pissing my pants.’’

‘’You should.’’ Armin sat down. ‘’Hurry up. I’m hungry and horny.’’

Putting the plate in front of Armin, Erwin smiled. ‘’Well, I can give you the first thing but-‘’ glancing at the watch on the wall ‘’I’m afraid the second one must wait for tonight.’’ He sat down and begun to eat.

‘’What? Erwin, I’m horny.’’

‘’I’m sorry Armin, I’ll be late for work.’’

‘’But-‘’

‘’No, buts.’’

‘’You’re like my dad.’’

‘’Shut up and eat.’’

‘’You shut up.’’ Armin mumbled and begun to eat too, his lips pouting whenever Erwin looked at him.

Even though he was like a child sometimes, Erwin found himself liking to treat him like a kid.

And he’ll spoil him like one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter. Those two are starting to get under my skin and oh my God, aren't they cute and dorky?  
> I hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed it like I did. Thank you for reading and sticking with me. I love you guys and can't thank you enough for your support.  
>  xoxo
> 
> p.s the bedroom should look like this :
> 
> https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSxJaO1FY-Th9Z7_7RpfgWQ_573lMJ3nikg36-VYZtT8t1HlVSi


	4. Fat together.

When Erwin caresses the slight pudge on Armin’s stomach, something warm spreads through his fingertips to his lips. He smiles. It feels warm and soft, like a newborn’s skin when his hand skips over the slight curve of something that has a little part of him. Something that is a part of him and always will be. A part you can’t take out and make it stand alone. A part that belongs there and was meant to be there only to create something wonderful and irreplaceable.

Eight weeks flew away like the leaves in fall when they silently touch the concrete on the sidewalk and Armin still couldn’t get used to the perks of being pregnant. In those eight weeks he experienced emotions he never thought he had and said words he never used. Some of them were harsh and nasty, never meant to be said but on other days they were soft and cheesy, full of love and affection. Morning sickness was still the issue but somehow he got used to kiss the toilet first in the morning. Armin was sure he got insane.

This insanity he denied he developed was just a reason the bond between Erwin and him strengthened and grew into something deep and almost infuriating that made him fall in some kind of state where Erwin was his everything and the thought of the man leaving made his chest hurt. This insanity made him do things Erwin never was mad about like commanding him to carry him to their bedroom because he was too lazy or ordering him to do the laundry even though he could have done it by himself.

The thing that drove him even more insane was Erwin’s submission, the smile that told him he was okay with everything and the affectionate kiss that banished every way of a protest or complaint. He knew that the older blond loved him and he knew that with the fact he was bearing his child, Erwin decided to spend his entire life with just him. Armin.

‘’Where are you going?’’ he peeked over the couch only to see Erwin with a sour expression on his usually calm face. He paced from the kitchen to the bedroom then walked to his workroom to grab his suitcase and curse something under his breath.

He turned to Armin and spoke. ‘’Mike called me. They have a problem and of course they need me.’’ He pushed a hand though his golden hair and walked to their bedroom. Armin followed.

‘’But it’s your day off.’’ He said, a sad tone hovering above his words . ‘’Can somebody jump in instead of you?’’ The way he gripped the doorframe told that Armin was disappointed and that whatever plan he made had to be cancelled.

‘’I’m sorry Armin, they need me.’’ Erwin couldn’t dare himself to look into Armin’s eyes.

Armin sighed.

‘’I know you wanted to spend the day together but I’m really sorry. It’s very important.’’ He finally turned to the younger blond and slipped on his suit pants. ‘’I will try to finish earlier and then we can have a nice evening.’’ The apology wasn’t having an effect on Armin. His eyes were casted on the chocolaty brown carpet. ’’Armin.’’ Erwin broke the painful silence.

When Armin looked up his eyes were almost empty, his lips formed in a thin line. Erwin’s chest tightened.

‘’It’s okay.’’

‘’No, it’s definitely not okay. With the way you try to look at anything but me isn’t okay, Armin.’’ Armin didn’t like the feeling in his guts. This isn’t going to end good.

‘’I’m fine.’’ Finally he fixed his eyes on Erwin’s. ‘’I know it’s something important and they need you. It’s not like you care…’’ The last few words rushed out in a whisper. But they were loud enough for Erwin to hear.

‘’What?’’ he stopped with buttoning up his white shirt. The way those blue eyes narrowed and his eyebrows knitted in confusion were just the beginning of a fight. A nasty one where both of them would be wounded and too proud to forgive the other. ‘’It’s not like I care?’’ his words came out louder and Armin quickly looked away.

The silence that came from Armin set the fire that smoldered around them. Armin wanted to back out, avoid this mass of feelings and frustrations but his lips moved before his mind warned him about their destructiveness.

‘’Yes, you don’t care!’’ Louder, the words were getting louder and the room smaller. ‘’If you cared about me, you would have said no. But of course you have to be the sacrificing hero and take all the weight on your shoulders! Why didn’t you say no? It’s not that hard to say that you have private plans and they are really important to you.’’ Amin took some steps towards his lover. ‘’You’re not the only one in your company! There are plenty of workers who could do the job and fix the problem but of course you have to be the dumbass – ‘’ that word hurt ‘’ and say yes!’’

And that was the moment when Erwin’s calm person broke and the one he never wanted for Armin to see, broke to the surface. He pointed his finger at Armin and it felt like a dagger pierced his little heart.

‘’This is my bank you’re talking about and don’t disrespect the effort I’m putting into it. Don’t disrespect my hard work and my dedication for the thing that means so much to me and for I’ve put my whole life into it!’’

The fire turned into an inferno.

‘’I am not disrespecting you nor your bank!’’ Armin fought back. ‘’I’m just saying that you don’t care enough of me! The whole week you are busy and you barely pick up your phone on work and when you come home you’re too tired to even sit next to me and ask me how was my day! And finally when you have a day off and you promised me to do something, you have to leave for every little thing!’’

‘’And I’m just saying that you’re being disrespectful! Armin, I can’ be around you all the time! Someone has to pay the bills and work for the life we will have in a few months! I can’t be there every time you feel like cuddling and holding hands!’’

This hurt.

‘’Don’t be a liar.’’ Armin spat. ‘’You have to pay the bills? _You_ chose to pay the bills alone by knocking me up and destroying all my plans! Remember the time I wanted to get a job? Well, I wanted, but _you_ chose to make me a fucking child and ruin everything!’’

‘’Are you saying that _I_ ruined your life?’’

Armin hesitated. The fight was out of control but the anger that clouded his mind pushed him forward.

‘’Yes! You wanted a fucking child without asking me first!’’

‘’Don’t talk about my child like that.’’ Erwin warned. ‘’You can take all of your anger out on me, but leave my child out of this.’’

‘’Don’t talk shit about me because you don’t know how I feel.’’

After those words were spoken a heavy silence settled over them and suffocated their dying words on their lips.

‘’You know what’s your problem, Armin?’’ Erwin begun quietly. Armin looked up. ‘’You’re selfish.’’

‘’What?’’ Armin was already defeated and tired. He fought for the strength to make him stay upright and hold his ‘’conversation’’ with Erwin. He suddenly understood how Erwin felt the night Armin called him selfish. And dear god, the feeling was awful. Armin wanted to defend himself, say something final that will close this messy war but he decided to stop it and prevent  more feelings to be hurt.

Erwin’s words dyed on his lips and before he tried to form them again Armin turned and said

‘’You’re going to be late for work.’’ And with that he left the room that suddenly felt cold.

Armin sat at their kitchen table, his fingers caressing a pair of  little baby shoes his parents bought him after he told them about his pregnancy. He fought back bitter tears and ached for a calm breath to hide the pain that tore him apart.

Never in his life, Armin had a fight like this. He felt awful; regret ate him from the inside out, the still present anger made his fingers tremble and the disappointment that crushed his thin frame made it hard to breathe.

He never wanted this to happen.

He hurt Erwin.

And himself.

Erwin left the apartment without a word. Only a soft click was enough for Armin to break down and bleed it all out.

(…)

The clock ticked past ten in the evening and Armin laid on the couch, a blanked draped over his shaking body, his cheeks still damp from crying. The feeling that crushed his whole being was unbearable and he only wished the fight never happened.

If he had just shut his mouth…

He froze when he heard keys clatter on the table and jacket rustling fill the empty air. His breathing stilled to the minimum and he closed his eyes trying to pretend like he was asleep. He couldn’t look Erwin in the eyes.

His heart was breaking his ribcage, threatening to jump out through his throat. They muffled the soft footsteps and the person who was slowly approaching the trembling blond.

‘’Armin.’’ The voice was almost a whisper but Armin refrained to react. ‘’Are you awake?’’ it was filled with affection and worry, something Armin missed the whole day he spent in regret and tears.

He slowly cracked one eye open only to see a hurt expression on Erwin’s face. _This was ridiculous_ , Armin thought. This wasn’t Erwin. The Erwin he knew and lived with was a happy man, someone with a soft smile and serious eyes. The person in front of him wasn’t his lover. Armin wanted to close his eyes again.

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Erwin breathed out, his hand reaching to caress his lover’s cheek. When he felt the wet trail of tears he pulled his hand away and casted  his face down. ‘’What have I done?’’ he whispered and put his head near Armin’s chest. Armin froze but found his hand cupping the elder’s head.

‘’No, I should be sorry…’’ He tightened his grip. ‘’I am so sorry Erwin, so sorry.’’ He buried his nose into golden hair and let his tears fall down.

They stayed like this for a long time, neither of them having the energy to get up and look the other in the eyes. Some sniffs and long breaths later they managed to see each other in the eyes, the familiar color calming their wild hearts.

Erwin reached down next to him, only to reveal a big bouquet of roses that smelled wonderful and looked astonishing.

Armin smiled.

‘’They…are wonderful…’’ With a shaky hand he brought them to his nose, the sweet scent filling his tired lungs.

‘’Just like you.’’ Erwin saw a light blush dancing on the younger’s cheeks. He wasn’t sure if it was from crying or the fact that Armin forgave him and liked the little present.

‘’Stop it…’’ Armin smiled. ‘’You shouldn’t have to.’’ He hid his reddening face among the red petals.

‘’But I wanted to.’’

Armin sat upright and set the bouquet aside, only to take his lover’s face in his hands and press his lips against the other’s.

‘’Thank you.’’ He whispered, lips barely apart.

‘’I know it’s late but I don’t care... Tell me what do you want to do?’’

Armin closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Erwin’s.

‘’I feel like eating.’’ A big smile adorned his blushing face. ‘’So, how about cookie dough and peanut butter?

‘’Armin, I don’t think that’s-’’

‘’Shut up, you haven’t even tried it yet. I promise it’s awesome!’’

‘’No way I’m eating that shit.’’

Armin gave him a look and walked him to their kitchen.

‘’ Or you want some pickles with ketchup?’’

‘’Okay, okay, let’s eat the cookie dough.’’ Erwin was defeated once again. Armin was too cute.

‘’Yay! I won’t get fat alone!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my babies fighting but somehow I found myself writing and sorry I made Armin cry but hey Erwin bought him flowers! I'm sorry for the late update, I'm really busy. Anyway thank you for reading and bearing with me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Lots of kisses.


	5. Who knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should slap myself for being so lazy and not updating for ages. I'm lying when I say I didn't have time. xD Sorry guys.   
> So here's another chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Have fun!   
> <3

Lately, Armin found himself craving Erwin’s affection strangely more than he ever had thought. Not that he hated his lover’s intimate touches and warmth in his arms, it’s just…Armin felt like he needed more.

Everything that Erwin gave him was enough, from a single rose sometimes when he came back home really late, to a soft look he gave him when they ate breakfast in the morning still too sleepy to chew normally. No, Armin thought that his display of affection was too much at times because he wasn’t used to those kind of things, especially from a man Erwin was.

His previous two relationships were nice, he couldn’t complain on that. As far as he could remember he felt comfortable with them and things were going pretty good like normal relationships do. But what he had with Erwin was different.

Maybe it’s the age difference that felt kind of weird in the beginning when they were seeing each other and had a coffee here and there. Maybe it’s  Erwin’s character - a strong but still caring personality that drew him into this man’s arms. Or maybe it’s just because Armin finally feels safe and so happy with this man.

In both of his former relationships he didn’t look up to the future. He lived in the moment and tried to spend the day with no daydreams and thoughts that this person might be the _one_. Annie was a cool girl with whom he could do things so easily and enjoy every second of it. They always had those deep conversations late at night, pillow talks Armin adored so much. But it was kind of dull. Annie wasn’t the type to go out and dance the fuck out at some bar. Also, what he didn’t like about her was the cold stare she sent him and the arguments in which she always won even though Armin was right.

It all ended in a messy fight Armin doesn’t like to remember because he was hurt back then and kind of disappointed because he always put so much effort into this relationship, but clearly it wasn’t enough.

Jean was someone Armin never thought he’d end up with. The relationship was short, some months long, never reaching a year. He remembers doing all the things he secretly thought about at night when he was confused about his sexuality. Jean showed him how to be a boyfriend and have a boyfriend but Armin was scared.

Scared of something new he still didn’t get used to but mostly because he was afraid to come out. Eventually they parted in peace and Armin tried to settle down and figure out what he was and what he wanted in life.

It took him quite a while; Eren bitching about how he should get himself a girlfriend or a boyfriend, his mother telling him to follow his heart and his dad telling him to go and study management because he shouldn’t waste his mastermind.

And then he met Erwin, the nice man at a bar after he was fed up of being alone and tried to give his gay a shot. Erwin didn’t push things. They parted with friendly smiles and exchanged numbers after a funny and interesting night talking about fucking economics and traveling the world.

It took him time to get used to Erwin and even more time to fall in love with him, but Erwin was okay with that even though he was the one who wanted things serious.

But here he was laying on Erwin’s chest, cuddling on their couch and watching animal planet.

Erwin played with his hair that got a little bit too long, sometimes planting a light kiss here and there. It was nice and cozy, sleepy and warm, just perfect for a lazy Friday night after a huge dinner Erwin cooked for him.

He hoped the blond didn’t fall asleep so he turned slowly to face the man.

He was awake.

‘’What’s up?’’ Erwin smiled sending a heat stroke to Armin’s cheeks. He buried his face into the older one’s chest and mumbled.

‘’I wanted to tell you something.’’

‘’Then look up because I can’t understand a single word.’’

Armin lifted his head and sighed.

‘’Do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow? I mean, not shopping directly, I just wanted to see some things we’ll maybe need soon and looking around is just fine. We don’t have to buy it yet but it would be nice to know the price and-‘’

‘’Armin, get to the point.’’

‘’Well, I kinda wanted to…look for some baby cribs and stuff.’’

‘’Wow, that was hard to tell, right?’’ he chuckled.

‘’Shut up, old fart. I’m serious.’’

Erwin drew his arms around Armin and squeezed him a bit.

‘’Of course.’’

‘’Stop, you’ll suffocate me and the baby.’’

Armin managed to sit up and immediately snatched the blanket covering them.

‘’You know, you’re heavier than you used to be.’’ He pinched Armin’s hip. ‘’Gaining some weight, aren’t we?’’

Armin blushed but tried to mask it with a frown that looked funny instead of angry or annoyed.

‘’And? You’re getting older and I don’t mock you about it. Oh my God Smith, are this wrinkles on your face?’’

‘’Very sarcastic, Arlert. I’m still looking smoking hot.’’

‘’You’re not in high school anymore, prom king pretty boy.’’

Suddenly Erwin found himself in panic because he couldn’t find an argument to beat Armin with. He opened his mouth but shut it, nothing on his mind. Maybe he was really getting old?

After a short pause he spoke. ‘’Don’t sass me.’’

‘’You’re getting soft!’’ Armin poked him in the chest and did a small triumph dance.

‘’And you’re getting cocky.’’ He arched his brow.

It was just after that when Armin found himself craving this affection and love he never could get enough of. It was slowly burning inside his chest and it kind of felt like a tingling sensation, wanting to be buried with this man’s scent, wrapped around in his arms and breathe in his air. He needed to be closer than usual, needed to feel every move of his body. All of him.

(…)

Saturday came earlier than thought.

Too early for Erwin.

He heard hurried steps through the whole apartment and he knew if Armin caught him awake he would have to face the hell on earth – the furniture store. So he decided to at least pretend to sleep and catch the last possible minutes of peace before the blond tsunami named Armin crashed upon him and drowned  him in morning hormones with pregnancy insanity.

Well, Erwin was a lucky man - only at his job, but with Armin?

For that dear God decided to make him suffer a bit.

Actually, a lot.

‘’C’mon wake up!’’ Something tugged on his arm but Erwin still pretended to be asleep.

‘’Erwin! I already made breakfast and if you don’t hurry, it’ll get cold.’’ He tried his best to ignore the way his left eyebrow twitched.

‘’Erwin! The shop is opening in a few minutes! If we want to the first ones, we have to get ready!’’

Erwin cracked one eye open and glanced at the watch on his nightstand. Fucking seven-thirty. The best he could do in this situation was to surprise Armin and take him off guard because in the contrary world war three would happen and you wouldn’t like to deal with pregnant Armin.

He heard Armin stomp over to their closet. And then piles of clothes landed on top of him; his light washed jeans Armin always stared a little bit longer at than he should, his white T-shirt and the black blazer Erwin disliked because it reminded him of work and he didn’t want to wear something work related on his days off but Armin said he looked younger in it. Again, Armin and his getting-old jokes.

He sighed quietly. It’s his mistake after all. If he hadn’t impregnated Armin, he would have stayed the cute little student with the word ‘’dick’’ as the worst insult ever.

‘’I can’t believe you’re not awake yet!’’ He could filter the excitement in Armin’s voice and – put the bitching aside- he was too cute to be true.

Armin reached for his lover when suddenly he was yanked down on top of his lover’s chest, only getting tangled in their sheets, Erwin’s picked outfit , his own legs and Erwin’s lips on his own.

Soon he erupted in giggles and a bright laugh when finding himself in the most complicated pose without breaking his spine or squashing the baby.

‘’You’re so mean.’’ Armin said after catching his breath.

‘’Then, where’s the fun?’’

They cuddled for a bit longer and got up to eat Armin’s already cold breakfast. Even though the eggs and pancakes were cold they still tasted as sweet as the smile Armin gave him.

(…)

For Armin’s misfortune – they weren’t the first costumers this morning but stepping inside made Armin get over it and run straight to the baby section. Erwin followed him like a lost puppy, shaking his head.

In Erwin’s point of view he walked through a jungle of couches, beds, closets and kitchen furniture praying to God to not get lost in there. There were too many counters and bumping your hip while walking through or your little toe started to grow into a little phobia inside his head.

Black, beige, white, red, grey, yellow…too many colors.

Too many shapes and designs.

Dear God, how did Armin adore such a place like this?

‘’Erwin! Over here!’’ God finally showed a way through this hell and soon he found Armin leaning over millions of baby cribs in various styles and colors. ‘’I found the perfect one.’’ He whispered and gestured over to something Erwin locked in his heart the moment he set his eyes upon.

As much as Erwin hated furniture shopping and shopping in general, he suddenly felt a little spark in his chest while looking at this beautiful crib he almost imagined his little baby in.

‘’Wow...’’ he managed to get out, eyes still glued to the little piece of furniture.

‘’It’s wonderful, isn’t it?’’ Armin grabbed his arm and leaned against him. ‘’It matches our bedroom. And there’s a drawer, a little night stand and a shelf.’’ Erwin noticed how Armin’s voice got softer.

‘’It’s perfect.’’

Yes, perfect because he could see his little baby sleeping in it, him walking over and opening the drawer to pick out a tiny outfit, Armin arranging various pictures and plush toys on the shelf and at night turning on the little lamp on the little nightstand beside.

‘’So, this is the one you want?’’ he turned to Armin with a smile.

Armin gave him a sad look. ‘’I think it’s still too early for baby things.’’

‘’Armin…’’

‘’No, I want to buy it when the time comes. I don’t want to hurry things.’’

‘’If you say so.’’

‘’I mean, the appointment is soon and after we find out the gender we can come back and buy one.’’

‘’I love you, you know that.’’

‘’I know. And I love you too.’’

It could have matched the vanilla colored carpet so good, Erwin thought.

 

_Two months later they found themselves standing in front of the same baby crib and later on, setting it up in the corner of their bedroom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the baby crib and God, it's perfect! And it matches their bedroom too! :3
> 
> http://cdn.hotfrog.com/companies/Cradles-Cribs-Kids-CA/images-pr/Baby-Crib-CA-Santa-Ana-Lake-Forest-Corona-Del-Mar-363797_image.jpg


	6. Crumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but cute. :)  
> I've decided to write for each month a chapter and according to my math skills Armin is in his 4th month of pregnancy. Oh, God, that sounds weird but xD I planned on making 11 chapters and that's it! I really hope it won't take me forever tofinish it. :P  
> Yeah, what else? A wild Hanji appears! 
> 
> Thank you guys for your support and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Crossing your fingers and praying to God that Dr. Zoe won’t do your ultrasound has been the only thing on Armin’s mind the whole morning. Whispering a quiet _‘’Please don’t let it be Hanji, please don’t let it be Hanji…’’_ started go get annoying but Armin kept on replaying those words because :

First, Hanji was fucking crazy.

Second, you shouldn’t really trust her because Renee should have been a boy but now she possessed two ovaries and was missing the most important part of manhood.

He wasn’t up for some fooling and crushed expectations. It wasn’t kind of fair to spend all of your anticipation in thinking it’ll be a boy when in the end it was the opposite. It isn’t kind of fair to have to drop everything you planned because you thought you already knew the gender but fuck it. In the end all that matters is a healthy baby and a happy family waiting for it.

When he thinks about, a girl doesn’t sound that bad.

He automatically thinks of Renee. That gorgeous Eren and Levi hybrid he spent so much time with and every time a day passed with playing or singing – because Renee adored to hear someone singing (it was mostly Levi’s fault), he started to adore things little girls usually do; the way they are interested in certain things, the way they play with girly stuff and the way they behave – it was all growing to Armin’s heart.

A boy sounds even more thrilling. Armin thinks that maybe it would be easier because he is a boy and he knows what boys like. Everything his parents thought him (as far as he remembered) he could teach his son and it sounded less effortless than surfing through the internet for tips on ‘’how to raise a baby girl’’.

His butt started to itch and go numb from sitting and the room was too stuffy and warm. The tapping of Erwin’s shoe was too rhythmical and the nurse’s pen scrapping against paper turned into nails scratching a chalkboard. He has to admit something. He is not the patient Armin he used to be and when the whole pregnancy thing started back with Eren he grew more impatient and fidgeting was the usual way to let the stress out.

He sighed.

Pregnancy sucks.

And he couldn’t dare himself to think about the endless sleep depriving nights waiting for him and Erwin-

‘’Are you nervous?’’ Erwin voice suddenly caught him off.

‘’Oh, I-I am.’’

Very much so, to be honest. Praying to God and wishing for Hanji to not show up at all and getting self-traumatized about future parenting wasn’t calming him down either.

But when Erwin interlaced his long fingers between his trembling ones, suddenly everything was okay. Hell, he wouldn’t mind if Hanji took a scalpel and dissected him right on the table and may come all those sleepless nights, he wouldn’t regret a thing. He knew he wouldn’t be alone in this.

He had Erwin.

‘’To be honest, I hope Hanji’s not going to do the ultrasound.’’ Erwin looked anxiously at the door.

‘’Fuck, I’m thinking the same.’’ He rubbed his tummy and smiled a little. Just in a few minutes they’ll be able to know the gender and hell, was he nervous. Beaming wasn’t the right word to describe his current state. _Exploding_. Yes, exploding and painting the walls in red and pregnancy fluids with baby parts and eww, dear Armin what the fuck? ‘’I hope we’ll avoid the whole gender misunderstanding like in Eren’s case. I’m really not in a mood for that.’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Erwin squeezed his hand. ‘’We’re cooler.’’

‘’Fuck yeah. Blond rullz.’’ Armin laughed. He looked into those perfect blue eyes of his lover and his heart skipped a beat. He wondered which shade of blue will adorn his child’s eyes. Electric, ocean, ice or sky blue?

For Armin all of them are perfect.

‘’Armin Arlert?’’ someone shouted from the reception and the breath he was supposed to take froze midair and a cold shiver ran down his back.

Fuck, it’s now or never.

Please don’t let it be Hanji, please don’t let it be Hanji, please don’t let it be Hanji, please don’t let it be-

It’s Hanji.

‘’Erwin! Armin!’‘  the door wasn’t properly opened and they haven’t even stepped into the room when they heard the euphoric greetings of the craziest doctor in town. No, _world._

Armin’s eyebrows twitched in utter mortification and he gripped his tummy. No way, he’ll let something like this touch his baby.

‘’Hanji, it’s nice to see you.’’ Erwin wasn’t happy to see her too.

She stood up from her stool and walked over to the taller blond to embrace him in a tight, lung-squeezing hug.

‘’Oh, I’m so happy to see you guys! Long time no see, right?’’ she looked over to Armin and squeezed the life out of him too. ‘’And how does it feel to be the one on the table?’’ something flashed in her eyes and Armin’s legs prepared to run away. ‘’Last time you were here with Eren, right? I thought you were the father!’’ she started to laugh only to lean closer to Armin and whisper something, hand covering her mouth. ‘’It’s not like I want to make Commander Handsome over here jealous.’’ She wriggled her eyebrows and Erwin sighed. He heard everything.

‘’Hanji he heard you.’’

‘’Shhh.’’

‘’Oh God.’’

‘’Anyway! Let’s start!’’ she turned on her heels and clapped her hands together. ‘’There’s a baby waiting to be discovered!’’

Sharing a look between them, Erwin and Armin inched carefully closer until Armin was laying flat on the bed, his heart hammering inside his chest and Erwin’s hand tight in his own.

While Hanji was setting the whole thing up, Armin watched Erwin carefully  and felt his chest bloom with something warm and fluttery. It was touching his ribs, making them tickle and his lungs seemed to turn into cotton candy as he looked the expression his beloved wore.

It was something you could only see on ’’first times’’.

The anticipation in his eyes that was clouded by a thin shade of nervousness.

The fidgeting of his usually calm fingers.

The slight furrowed brows.

The beginning of ragged breathing.

It all warmed his chest. Right now the always experienced business man, who held all strings at his bank, lived a stable and content life, seemed to have his walls down and relieve someone who was emotionally on a roller coaster. Someone who was so in love with him but at the same time so afraid of being there with Armin in fear he won’t be the _one_.

But he was.

Always will be.

‘’Hey.’’ Armin’s soft voice made him look into the boy’s eyes. ‘’Your hands are shaking.’’ Erwin immediately looked down. He was.

‘’I uh- I guess I am the nervous one here.’’ He chuckled softly and licked his lips. Something he did when he was nervous.

‘’Please don’t cry.’’ Armin joked. To be honest, he’ll be the first one to have a waterfall coming out his eyes, but he planned on joining him in case the older one decided to let a tear slip.

‘’I can’t promise that.’’ The heat stroke that shot through his whole body and set him on fire made him realize one thing. Maybe he didn’t give it a thought, but right now he found himself thinking that wearing a golden band on his finger and writing down _Smith_ instead of Arlert seemed nice.

Very nice, though.

‘’Okay!’’ Hanji made his heart beat even faster and he closed his eyes for a moment to take a breath.

The feeling was weird and dear God, he felt slippery. He couldn’t hide the chuckle that left his lips when it tickled him under his left hip. And when Hanji started to explain where certain baby parts were, he couldn’t stop looking at Erwin.

He knew how it felt to see something like this for the first time. And he knew it was quite an emotional moment.

In the end he laughed because Hanji had to explain everything again when for the second time Erwin couldn’t recognize a thing on the monitor. They both shed some tears when Hanji swore by the holy name of science that it was a boy and even Armin was sure he saw something that looked like a little dick.

And now he was sitting at their kitchen table, stuffing his mouth with the chocolate cake Erwin promised him because he was such a brave boy and feeling like he was the happiest person in the world.

In fact, he was.

Because Erwin was sitting right next to him, looking at the ultrasound pictures for the millionth time.

Because he had some crumbles around his mouth Erwin will kiss away the moment he looks up and gives him a bright smile.

Because something kicked him and ouch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I won't fool you again with the gender thing.  
> It's going to be a boy for sure!


	7. Arminitis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates it! Unfortunately this is not an Easter special :P Yaaay, I managed to write another chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it. There's lot of boring dialogue, sorry. xD
> 
> http://prozacx.tumblr.com/ text me on tumbrl!

‘’Erwin!’’ Something tickled his ear. ‘’Erwin!’’ A whisper pushed down his neck. ‘’Erwin!‘‘ Warm digits touched his shoulder slightly shaking the muscle. Scrunching his nose, mind still fogged with the strange dream of puppies and baby diapers, Erwin’s body ignored the hushed voice and decided to turn on the other side and continue with the weird dream he won’t tell Armin when he wakes up in the morning. He was a man, dammit, and dreaming of cute, little puppies getting their diapers changed by him dressed in a suit was dangerous because Armin driven by hormones represented a little gossip bird which little song could possibly be heard by Eren and oh God no, Levi.

‘’Fuck it.’’ Armin shrugged with his shoulders and put a finger in his mouth, wetting the digit only to push it into Erwin’s ear in hope it’ll get him awake. He crossed his arms on his chest a playful smirk tugging on his lips. Mission completed.

‘’Armin, what do you want?’’ something mumbled from the bed, words muffled by the pillow Erwin’s head rested on.

‘’I want mango juice.’’

‘’Then, get up and get you some.’’

‘’There isn’t any in the fridge, only orange juice.’’

‘’Then drink the orange juice.’’

‘’But I want mango juice.’’ Armin whined, resting his chin on Erwin’s shoulder.

‘’I’ll buy it in the morning, go and drink the orange juice.’’

‘’But I want mango juice.’’

‘’Armin, go to sleep.’’

‘’No.’’

A long pause stretched between them and Armin slumped down next to Erwin. His brows furrowed and he started to breathe heavily. No mango juice, no sleep.

‘’Armin, stop that.’’

‘’Stop what?’’ Playing a little dumb won’t harm, right?

‘’The breathing. I’m trying to sleep.’’

‘’And I want my mango juice.’’

‘’I told you I’ll get it in the morning. Now go to sleep.’’

Armin stilled for a bit thinking of all evil ways to make Erwin get him some.

‘’Erwin?’’ he whispered.

‘’Yes.’’ Came a grunt. Armin had a feeling the blond was starting to get awake more and more. One more step towards his mango juice.

‘’It think the baby’s dying.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’The baby’s dying.’’

‘’Armin, don’t act like a kid and go to sleep.’’

‘’It wants mango juice and just because you’re a lazy ass it will die.’’

‘’No, it won’t.’’

‘’You’re a terrible father.’’

‘’No, I’m not.’’

‘’Then why don’t you get up, drive to the drag store and buy me some mango juice?’’

‘’Because it’s fucking 3 in the morning and I need to sleep for my tomorrow’s meeting.’’

‘’You’re a liar!’’

‘’What?’’

‘’You promised me you’ll buy some in the morning but right now you’re telling me you have a meeting tomorrow early.’’

‘’Armin, go to sleep.’’

The younger one found himself being quiet again. He stared at the ceiling, wondering how to get the lazy ass out of bed and buy him some mango juice. Then an idea crossed his mind.

He turned to Erwin’s side and slowly sneaked a hand under Erwin’s night shirt, tracing the muscles in a seductive way. When he felt Erwin flinch, an evil smile adorned his face.

‘’Armin, stop that.’’

‘’I’m horny.’’

‘’No, you’re not.’’

‘’You know what they say: when you’re pregnant _sex_ -‘’ he draws the word out as slow as he can giving it a sexy tone ‘’becomes the only thing you think about. Pregnant people only want sex.’’

‘’And I thought you want mango juice.’’

Armin let out a frustrated grunt, withdrawing his hand and mumbling something in defeat.

‘’Did you just say fuck you to me.’’

‘’Yes. I hate you.’’

A laugh filled the night air and Armin felt Erwin move, strong arms caging him against a firm chest.

‘’Okay, I’ll go to the store and buy you some, only when you promise me something?’’

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’You’ll make my favourite dinner when I come home.’’

‘’No,’’ Armin whined. ’’You can’t make me do that! You know it smells awful to me!’’

‘’No dinner, no juice.’’

Armin snorted into his shirt but then smiled, a giggle leaving his lips. He peeled himself off his lover and raised one eyebrow at him.

‘’You won. But don’t think you’ll win next time. ‘’

He received a short kiss from Erwin and the older male got up, quickly put his jeans on, leaving the night shirt on. He put his jacket on and took his car keys, wallet and phone sighing loudly as he slipped on his socks.

‘’You’re sure you won’t anything else?’’

‘’Just the mango juice.’’

‘’Okay.’’

‘’Go now, I’m dying.’’

He rolled his eyes and headed to the door where he heard Armin ushering him for the tenth time to hurry up and get the damn juice.

Some minutes after Erwin entered the store scrunching his eyes to the bright light. He strode to the juice shelf and spent good seven minutes to find that damn thing. Then with heavy footsteps and some yawns later he stopped at the register and felt a few chills run down his spine because the cashier wasn’t looking really friendly and he was eyeing him with a weird look, his eyes darting over Erwin’s eyebrows and the juice.

He exited the store and was greeted with a waterfall and fuck his life and the rain and the fucking juice. He jogged to his car, half soaked and freezing when his phone rang.

God, no.

He picked up.

‘’Erwin?’’ a small voice greeted him.

‘’Yes?’’

‘’Umm…can you buy me some cookies…please?’’

For a minute Erwin sat in his car, his hand nearly crushing his phone and thinking about to drive out of town and throw himself over a cliff. He could feel a cold creeping up his system and it wasn’t from the rain. He felt like getting a serious case or _Arminitis._

Fuck his blond life.

‘’Of course, _sweetheart_.’’

‘’Thank you, _honey bear_.’’

He couldn’t wait for the pregnancy to be over but if Armin kept on acting like that he swore he’d cut the baby out by his hands and put it into a test tube and feed it with his own blood.

Cookies under his jacket, he ran towards his car only getting more soaked than before. All the way to their apartment he invented new curses he didn’t even believe can be put together, lost the count of sneezes and swore to shave his head bald because his bangs, which should have stayed on the side, kept poking him in the eyes.

Reaching their apartment he was greeted with an eating Armin in the kitchen and he felt like his soul detached itself from his chest and went straight to hell.

‘’What the…’’ he felt his left brow twitching.

‘’Oh, sorry. I was so hungry I couldn’t wait anymore so I made myself some mac & cheese. You’re not mad?’’ a cute, apologetic smile spread under pink dusted cheeks.

With a blank face he walked over to Armin, dumped the juice and cookies in front of him, then calmly went to the bathroom where he silently peeled the wet clothes off him, butt naked (and thank god finally dry) walked through the living room and closed the bedroom door behind himself.

Armin sat in silence for some minutes, chewing slowly and staring at the door. He knew he’ll regret this tomorrow.  A light feeling of regret pinched his chest and he swallowed hard. Maybe he was a little bit....ungrateful?

It was only for him. He got up in the middle of the night, drove to the store, got soaked wet and commanded around. And then after all the torture he comes back and finds him eating something else. That really wasn’t fair of him. Armin promised himself to apologize in the morning and make his favourite dinner and maybe give him a nice blowjob or two.

He casted his eyes upon the things Erwin bought and then he didn’t feel sorry for him at all.

Is he fucking kidding?

What the hell was he thinking?

How dare he?

 ‘’I WANTED THE ONES WITH STRAWBERRY CREAM!’’


	8. Home is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a terrible person. 
> 
> The day I finish this story will be the apocalypse, I swear. I'm not even capable to finish 4 left chapters. SO THANK YOU FOR BEARING WITH MY SHIT.
> 
> It's been a while, right? I had to read the previous chapters to remember in which month Armin was and I needed something to continue this domestic/boring/fluffy/I don't know anymore plot. I hope the next update won't take so much. I'm at the and of my semester and I have a few exams left which won't be a problem. So, maybe around the 20 th this month I will be fully dedicated to my works here!
> 
> Anyway, a little bit of ereri and a lot of cheesy winmin for you guys! Hope you'll enjoy it! *please stay patient and awesome as always
> 
> http://prozacx.tumblr.com/ xoxo

‘’Are you sure you packed everything?’’

Armin had to admit that watching Erwin leave for a business trip wasn’t the happiest moment he had in his life. He nervously twisted the hem of his, no Erwin’s shirt, heart beating a little bit faster than usual. Maybe it was the pregnancy shit that did this to him but maybe it was the sadness that consumed his heart and the slight fear that won’t let him sleep tonight.

It’s not like he depended on the man but knowing that he won’t be home for two weeks sent a cold shiver down his veins. There was a knot forming in his throat and thinking about spending these days alone made it grow bigger. So he stayed silent until it eased down because he couldn’t trust his trembling voice anymore.

He doesn’t want to upset Erwin but he already knows the blond is reading him like a book and the way Erwin stands in front of him, eyes a strange shade of blue is enough reason for saying goodbyes.

Armin doesn’t want to get up; he wants to sit there, enjoy breakfast while the chilly breeze swirls through the window and the fresh scent of newspaper curls around his hair. Instead he’s about to say goodbye and survive the upcoming days all by himself.

And the baby.

Erwin takes both of his hands in his own, thumbs caressing Armin’s knuckles. Softly, he pulls the blond up and brings him to his chest, kissing the messy head of blond under his chin.

‘’I don’t want you to leave.’’ Finally he blurts those words out but there’s no use when Erwin has to go anyway. It crushes his heart a bit but he refuses to cry. Goddammit, he’s crying for the past months non-stop over everything.

‘’I know.’’ Erwin sighs and pulls them away. ‘’But I’ll be home soon, right?’’ the way he says _home_ feels weird in Armin’s head, it’s not the same when you tell your mom you’ll be _home_ for dinner, or when you tell a taxi driver where your _home_ is. But this _home_ …it feels…warm.

It feels just _right_.

There’s a little pause in the air between them which Erwin uses to his advance and kisses the younger blond on the lips with morning innocence and the sweet taste of coffee and pancakes. No matter how hard it is for them to part, even for a short period of time, Armin will always miss those lips, always so chaste but passionate.

‘’Call me when you get there, okay?’’ he laughs at the end only to muffle the little crack of his voice  at the end. It sounds nervous and not near happy and of course Erwin senses this.

‘’You don’t have to cry. I won’t be over seas.’’ He ruffles his hair making the mess of gold messier. Armin tries to duck but Erwin has him in his strong grip. ‘’Anyway, we’ll skype every night.’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Armin hums and glances at the clock. ‘’Hey, stop with that comforting shit, you’re gonna be late.’’ He sniffs.

He’s not going to be late but it’s time to go.

He slips on his suit jacket and fixes his cravat while Armin gets his suitcase and hands it to him. One last peck on the lips by the door and Armin watches the blond stepping into the elevator.

‘’Fuck! I forgot!’’ Armin was about to close the door when he hears his lover curse.

He has to laugh when Erwin kneels in front of him, pulls his, no Erwin’s, shirt up and kisses the round skin on Armin’s stomach.

‘’Take care of him.’’ He whispers and Armin protests with a ‘’hey! I’m not a kid’.

 (…)

‘’I can’t believe what you just said.’’ Erwin’s eyebrows are high in the air and Armin leans back on the fluffy pillows on their bed. He laughs so hard his belly knocks the laptop off his lap and a hushed ‘’fuck’’ escapes his lips.

‘’Yeah, believe it or not but Eren and Levi are trying to get parents for the second time.’’ Armin tries to get his breathing under control while putting the laptop back on his lap, when he finally stills, he adjusts his pillows behind his back and continues. ‘’Just like Eren told me today, it’s Levi who tries to be the mommy.’’

‘’You’re kidding me?’’ Erwin’s mouth is agape. ‘’No way in hell and earth that Levi is getting his ass pregnant!’’

‘’Shhh! He’s not pregnant yet. But they’re trying.’’

‘’Oh my God, I can’t believe this.’’

‘’It’s a secret so don’t mock him. I promised Eren not to tell anyone, especially not you.’’

Erwin folds his arms in a protesting way, his biceps popping into Armin’s screen. Fuck you Smith for being shirtless and not available at the moment.

‘’Armin you’re so mean.’’

‘’Fuck, I know.’’

(…)

It’s one of the most beautiful moments in his life, Armin thinks.

It just so cliché, like he’s in a romantic movie and he hates that but he can’t hate the melody that flows through his phone placed on his belly. He lies there, a sappy smile on his lips while he listens to Erwin singing (he’s not that great but Armin won’t tell him that) for their little baby which sometimes kicks here and there in Armin’s belly.

His heart skips a beat and he’s blushing madly but at the same time he feels so loved and warm and he could stay like this for the rest of his life. A part of him wishes Erwin could be right next to him and whisper those melodies right into his skin but he’s happy with what he has right now and all he can think about is how blessed he is.

In the end, small things are what matter the most.

He falls asleep after a while, phone still on his belly and Erwin sighs when he hangs up, his heart beating a little faster than usual.

(…)                            

He’s right.

Home feels just right when two strong arms encircle his slim waist.

When lips with morning innocence and sweet coffee with pancakes press against his own.

When eyes a beautiful shade of blue dive into the depths of his soul.

Home is _Erwin Smith_.


	9. Don't feed Armin after midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, I neglected this story for months...
> 
> I AM SO SORRY GUYS YOU HAD TO WAIT THIS LONG.
> 
> God, I feel so terrible. I can'r excuse myself because I'm a little shit and deserve my selfhate for being lazy and just...a little shit.
> 
> I really want to thank you guys. You bear with me, support me and give me kudos I really don't deserve. What would I do without you? I LOVE YOU.
> 
> Here is chapter number nine and I hope you will like it. 
> 
> I feel so terrible for missing the Winmin week but I wasn't home these days and the interent was shit...I think it's too late for participating but I'm so happy to see that this ship is getting more attention than it used to!

He lost count of all the tissues he soaked with his tears on lonely nights just right after he pressed the end call button and went to sleep in, for his small frame too big, king sized bed.

He lost count of Erwin’s shirts he wore everyday only to have his scent around.

He lost count of all the cans of peanut butter and cookie dough.

But he hasn’t lost count of the days until Erwin was home again from that stupid business trip.

 

Eren tried to talk him out of this, even offered him that Levi would drive him to the airport, but somehow Armin thought that driving Erwin’s truck with a big belly in front of him was the best idea of his life. With his phone pressed against his shoulder and balancing the jacket over his shoulder while taking Eren out of his plan, Armin paddled down the stairs ignoring how his feet hurt.

It took him a lot of cursing, and to his new liking, inappropriate words to turn Eren down and take the wheel in his own hands. Damn, it’s been months  since he hasn’t sat in front of the wheel and pressed the gas pedal. Calculating and going through his memory of his past car driving skills he managed to get to the airport without being hit or killing someone on his way.

Okay, he had to admit that it was a little mistake driving by himself. He lost the feeling in his fingers and in his feet and to be honest the baby kicking was only adding to the list of ‘Armin you’re not capable of driving.’ Sometimes when he leaned over to see if the green lights have gone off his belly would press against the honk and he would draw angry looks in the middle of the streets. Other people would honk at him because he kept on driving to slow only trying to find a restaurant on the street where he could pee.

But eventually, Armin made it to the airport a big smile never wearing off his face.

He glanced at his clock. In fifteen minutes Erwin’s plane has to land so he made his way to the gate and sat patiently down.

Feeling heat pooling on his cheeks he looked down at the big belly in front of him. He smiled a small smile and stroked the big ball through his jacket something warm blooming in his chest. And his heart started to beat so silly. And he felt his eyes watering. And lips trembling…

He missed Erwin so much.

Fuck phone calls. They could never replace the gorgeous sound of his lover. His tone deep but soft and caring and the way he would say his name was pure magic.

Fuck Skype. It could never replace those beautiful blue eyes, deep as the sea, light as the sky. Nor it could ever replace the smile Erwin would flash him when Armin told him that he’s wearing his shirt again…

Sitting there in the middle of the airport, people walking by, noise filling the air Armin felt so in love.

He couldn’t have it any other way.

With any other man.

Because the way Erwin made his heart beat wasn’t from this world. Not even that. The way he cared about Armin, tried to give him everything even though sometimes he couldn’t. The way he would only look at Armin with a look that was meant for only one person that belonged to his heart. And the way he made Armin feel like he was home when he was in his arms was incredible.

It wasn’t just love.

It was so much more.

But how could Armin think about that when he heard that angel’s voice, when he looked into those aquamarine orbs, when he saw that flashing smile that was cast on him?

‘’Erwin!’’ Armin cried out, his eyes wide and starting to glimmer with fresh tears.

Erwin put his luggage down and stretched his arms out waiting to have a particular mop of blond hair against his chest.

Fuck the suit. Armin has the right to ruin it with his drool and tears.

Armin nearly knocked Erwin to the ground but his big belly prevented that. He clung to Erwin’s waist, fingers tightly twisting his jacket. He inhaled the familiar cologne and let it wash over him. No shirt could replace his scent and even though he was wearing one of Erwin’s shirts at the moment he preferred the living version so much more.

‘’Hey.’’ Came a soft voice and Armin looked up. He sniffed a few times and then burst out laughing. He was really acting like a child.

‘’Hey.’’ He smiled back crimson dusting his cheeks.

And that’s what it took for Erwin to hook a finger under Armin’s chin, tilt his head gently up and bring his lips to Armin’s wet ones creating a kiss that started slow and chaste but grew heated and passionate as the seconds ticked by and their hearts jumped through their throats.

Armin wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and deepened the kiss. Lips hungry and burning, he fought to find the release from the heat that burned his chest away. He savored the lost taste of Erwin’s lips and pressed it deep into his memories. He danced his fingers along the undercut he adored to touch and let his tongue dance over Erwin’s teeth with a smile stretching his swollen lips.

Erwin pulled away first aware of the place they were at. Even his bony cheeks were tinted with a gorgeous shade of red and Armin couldn’t resist to tiptoe again and catch his lips with his own.

‘’Easy there.’’ Erwin chuckled against Armin’s eager lips. ‘’Leave something for home later.’’

That made Armin only blush harder.

Taking a deep breath Armin let go of Erwin’s waist and grabbed his hand instead composing himself.

‘’I missed you so much.’’ He squeezed the hand he was holding and looked into Erwin’s face like a little child.

‘’I know. I missed you too, Armin.’’ Erwin brought Armin’s hand to his lips where he kissed his fingers and knuckles. ‘’How’s the baby?’’

‘’Okay, I’ll ignore the part where you should ask me how I am’’ he scolded the older man with a little smirk ‘’but you’re the father of this little shit so I’ll let it slide. He’s a little shit.’’

‘’You sound like Levi.’’

Armin laughed. ‘’He’s doing great! He can’t stop moving, Erwin. I know that we both love to travel and see the world but this little angel wants it more than we do.’’ Erwin stroked Armin’s cheek and then lowered his hand to caress Armin’s belly. ‘’His appetite only increased and he’s taking up more room than I thought.’’

Erwin only laughed at that and bent down to kiss the big ball Armin had to carry.

 

(…)

 

It was late at night and the couple couldn’t get their hands off each other. Armin had his fingers tangled in Erwin’s hair, then pressed against his chest, then intertwined with his long fingers. And Erwin couldn’t stop caressing Armin’s belly, placing little kisses all over his head and feed him with berries.

Then Armin had an idea.

‘’Erwin?’’

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’I know it’s kinda too early to think about this but don’t you think we should pick a name for this little adventurer here.’’

Erwin hummed.

‘’Why not? Do you have any on your mind?’’

‘’I don’t have my favourites yet but we should definitely pick something awesome.’’

‘’We’re not into books like those bookworms, so I can’t pull the ‘Hey, I’ll name you after my favourite character’ line.’’

‘’Yeah. We’re not nerds.’’ Armin chuckled.

And then fell silence. Erwin hummed a few times thinking hard. Armin did the same. He busied himself watching his twiddling toes when another idea came to his mind.

‘’Hey! Our names have the same ring, right? Arm-in. Erw-in. See?’’ Armin beamed and turned to look at Erwin.

‘’…Yeah?’’ Erwin wasn’t getting this.

‘’God, sometimes you’re stupid, Erwin.’’ Armin puffed. ‘’You don’t get it? Why don’t we give our boy a name that will have a ring to our ones?’’

‘’Armin that’s stupid.’’

‘’No!’’ Armin protested. ‘’But imagine how cool it would be. We will have the same surnames and our names would match and you know you’ll drive Levi crazy with that!’’

Erwin furrowed his brows. It was a silly idea. But wasn’t life also silly?

‘’Armin, I think pregnancy really got you but your idea isn’t that bad.’’

‘’You like it?’’ Armin’s smile grew wider.

‘’I never said I liked it but I will try it out. If we find a matching name and it sounds nice then why not?’’

‘’Oh my God!’’ Armin squeaked. ‘’Okay! Hmmmm…what rhymes on Armin and Erwin?’’

‘’Slytherin?’’

‘’Erwin!’’ Armin cried. ‘’Take this more serious! We can’t name our kid like that!’’

‘’Sorry.’’ Erwin chuckled. ‘’I had to.’’

‘’You’re a terrible father.’’

‘’What about Gremlin?’’ Erwin couldn’t hold back a laugh.

‘’Are you fucking serious? Really? Our kid isn’t a gremlin!’’

Erwin glanced at his watch and smiled.

‘’Well it’s past midnight and I fed you. I’m not sure why you’re so angry now.’’

‘’How can I not be angry when you’re making jokes that aren’t even funny?’’ Armin’s cheeks reddened but Erwin knew he wasn’t blushing. Armin was about to explode. ‘’And stop naming our kid after some movies. It’s dumb.’’

Movies. Fuck yeah.

‘’Kevin!’’ they both shot up and looked at each other.

‘’Oh my God, it’s perfect! Erwin we got it! Kevin!’’

‘’Fuck, I have to admit that sounds cool to me.’’

‘’Erwin, Armin and Kevin Smith. How cool is that?!’’

‘’Smith?’’ Erwin teased.

And that moment Erwin knew the red on Armin’s cheeks wasn’t anger.

It was a deep blush.


	10. Shitty hospital jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for neglecting this story. I can't express how much I am sorry for being a shitty writer and forgeting about my own work here. I know I haven't updated this one in months - so for everyone who was checking everyday RESPECT!
> 
> I will try to post the final chapter these days and then yeah,my winmin baby is over *sniff
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me and tolerating my shitty attitude and responsibility. *i have no life sighs
> 
> Again, thank you soooo much for sticking up with me. I love you.
> 
> http://prozacx.tumblr.com/ (here's my tumblr but if I were you I wouldn't follow this lazy piece of shit)
> 
> <3

Sometimes life seems like its blooming from a soft rose bud and greeting the world with bright red shades of its beauty but sometimes life finds a way to bring a hurricane to rip apart the soft petals that carry the warmth of life.

And sometimes bad things happen.

Like Armin slipping and hurting his ankle.

 

It happened one morning when the sky was painted in the richest blue, no cotton candy clouds melted with the horizon and even though April felt a little bit chilly, it was warm and cozy in their apartment. Armin went for his morning routine with Erwin still lazying out in their bed and waiting for pancake scent to fully wake him up.  Humming his favorite song, he enjoyed the warm spray of water that greeted his skin making it blush in the most innocent shade of pink. He swept his bangs back to clear his vision and chuckled as he felt little Kevin give a particularly hard kick to his side, thinking about how energetic this kid is (he and Erwin were quiet and shy kids).

Ending his morning shower he stepped out and something he always was careful about happened to him.

He felt himself slipping and losing balance. Felt his lungs take a sharp breath that stung. Felt his heart freeze with the panic rush that throbbed in his veins.

He barely had time to let a shriek out when he felt the wet and hard tile connect with his ankle, earning a sickening crack that made Armin’s eyes go wide. His hands tried to hold onto something, one thing on his mind - _‘’Oh, god the baby.’’_

His knee hit the floor. Just like his elbow that echoed with a numb thud and a fresh wave of agonizing pain. He breathed hard, eager to take the air in. It all happened within a second; the scream, the pain, the fear…

Oh god.

‘’Armin!’’ Erwin ran into the bathroom, a sick expression painted on his always calm and soft features while he scrambled the young blond.

He ran into the scene where Armin clutched his stomach and wore a pained expression, his usually bright blue eyes shut tight. It was just natural to think the worst happened…

‘’The baby…’’ Armin breathed out. Erwin’s heart broke. ‘’The baby Erwin, it’s fine….I-I- my ankle…fuck!’’ He gripped his hurt ankle, hissing when his fingers touched the aching skin.

‘’Are you alright?’’ Never in his life had Armin heard Erwin on the edge of losing his shit.

‘’I am.’’ He winced as he tried to stand up. ‘’Just I think I sprained my ankle. Oh my, it fucking hurts!’’

‘’And the baby?’’ Erwin let out a shaky breath. Armin noted he was near crying.

‘’He’s fine…just…I’m scared Erwin.’’ Armin let himself being carried into the kitchen, wincing whenever he moved his foot. Erwin seated him in a chair and ran into the bathroom to bring Armin’s robe, so the young blond wouldn’t be naked.

‘’Okay, ‘’Erwin began, cupping Armin’s cheeks that were unusually pale, letting his thumbs caress his cold face. ‘’-we’re going to see a doctor. I’ll go and get you some clothes, don’t move, I’ll be right back.’’ He kissed him quick on the lips and disappeared into their bedroom.

Armin’s heart never stopped beating furiously in his chest. It still pumped the fear and sickening adrenaline through his system so no cell in his body was resting. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind questioning the health of their little boy, Erwin’s own… He would be alright, it’s just a sprained ankle but deep down the worry of losing his baby or even doing damage to this innocent being ate him away.

Erwin came back and slowly helped Armin dress up, being extremely carefully with his ankle. Once Armin was ready, Erwin dressed himself too, never stopping to ask if Armin felt any pain, if he was alright or if he felt weird…

_Erwin never stopped praying._

 

(…)

 

‘’Well, beside the sprained ankle you got away with some nasty bruises on your knee and elbow Mr. Arlert. But don’t worry, they will heal fast.’’ Both of them let out a tired but shaky breath that filled the quiet room they were in.

‘’And the baby?’’ Erwin’s voice grew worried, this blue eyes sparkling with something sad and nervous.

‘’The baby is fine.’’ The doctor gave a soft gaze at the worried couple, patting Armin’s leg. ‘’You don’t have to worry, Mr. Smith. The baby boy is perfectly fine. Thank god he hasn’t suffered damage due to the fall, so beside the little shake he’s fine.’’ He cleared his throat and continued. ’’But since Mr. Arlert’s birth date is approaching soon I would like for him to stay in our hospital so he can rest a bit and then, hopefully, give birth to a healthy, little baby boy.’’

Armin let out a deep breath, rubbing his exhausted face. It wasn’t even afternoon yet and his day was already tiring him out. He glanced at Erwin who was sitting still but Armin could feel he was tense and nervous. His eyes had that weird shade that only meant one:

_He didn’t want him to stay._

He felt a tight squeeze on his hand and instantly recognized Erwin’s affectionate and strong grip which made his chest warm.

‘’It’s up to you, Mr. Arlert but we recommend you to stay.’’

He glanced at Erwin who was staring at him expectedly and Armin’s throat felt tight.

‘’I-I…I think I would like to stay…’’he looked down, avoiding Erwin’s stare.

‘’And you Mr. Smith? I see you are not quite happy with your partner’s decision.’’

‘’Well, I would like him to come home…but if he wants to stay I’m fine with it.’’

There was something sad in his voice that touched Armin’s chest and made it feel stinging. Something like guilt crept up his skin, making it itch and feel disgusting. He really wanted to make Erwin happy but now he felt like the shittiest person alive.

‘’Erwin…’’ he almost whined. It was breaking his heart.

But then the look Erwin gave him melted the ice that clenched his little heart.

‘’It’s okay, babe. I want the best for you and you need to rest. I want you to come home with a smile on your face and a beautiful son I’m going to be so proud of.’’ Not only did he squeeze Armin’s hands, his heart was squeezed too.

‘’Really?’’

‘’Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I just want you to be safe and happy. I love you.’’

‘’I love you too.’’

 

(…)

 

A few days later Armin found himself laughing his ass off while munching on some carrots. It was official – Erwin was the biggest dork ever.

They skyped every night and Armin missed his man so much. It wasn’t enough that he visited him every day and brought him beautiful flowers. Even though the kisses felt awesome he missed them sharing in more private rooms than in the fucking hospital.

And there, before his eyes, was Erwin with his hair tossed back, shirt unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up, bitching about something Levi told him being a sappy ass. Armin couldn’t hold back the big smile that made Erwin’s one even wider.

‘’Eren visited me today.’’ Armin said softly ‘’And Renee was there too. You should have seen her. She’s already so grown up and believe me she look more like Levi as she gets older.’’ He made himself comfortable and leant back. ‘’I really missed visiting them. You know, the Ackerman’s are really noisy and energetic. I think Kevin will get so well with them.’’

‘’And who thought Levi would end up being noisy himself?’’

‘’Yeah, it’s just his family changed him so much.’’ Armin’s eyes were soft. ‘’Just like you.’’ He smiled.

‘’What? I haven’t changed.’’ Erwin crossed his arms and there was a slight pout gracing his lips.

‘’Yeah, Mr. I’m so perfect. You changed. No, don’t give me that look. You nearly cried for fuck’s sake!’’

‘’Armin, I was scared!”

‘’Scared like: I nearly shat myself!’’

‘’Hey don’t pull Levi jokes, they’re not funny.’’

 

_Yes, they were._

 


	11. Meet Kevin.

It was just after midnight, on August 8th that a little star showed up on the clear summer night sky and brightened the dark with a new light the moment a little boy saw the world for the first time in his life.

-

August 7th was a random day for Erwin Smith. He woke up early in the morning with the alarm ringing through the lonely bedroom and an empty space by his left side. Out of habit, he picked on the first night sleeping without Armin, he stretched his arm out seeing for a mop of blond, silky hair but a cold pillow that smelled too much of Armin touched his fingertips. Erwin sighed. He really did miss his boyfriend and he just couldn’t get used to him being in the hospital for the last few days, away from home.

Even a cup of coffee, bitter and black couldn’t wake him fully up. He missed the small kiss that would be planted on his temple and the sound of dishes in the kitchen. He rubbed the spot where he received Armin’s good morning kisses and sipped on his coffee trying to come up with something to eat. He could cook, even good so, but it just felt kind of boring to make one sandwich instead of two, make on omelet instead of two, even three because Armin loved omelets.

Last night he couldn’t skype with Armin because he came home too late and Armin had to be asleep in that hour of night. He missed him. Very much so. But he was a grown ass man and grown ass men don’t sulk over a night without seeing his boyfriend. It’s not like something bad could happen? Armin was in the safest place and if something happened, he would have got a call after all.

Erwin dressed and finished his morning routine ready for his job and a daily dose of Levi Ackerman aka his best friend who can’t shut up the last days, blabbering out Renee’s first steps and words. He really was happy for his friend. Family changed him and seeing him being the best dad Renee could have was a heartwarming sight. He couldn’t wait to have his little baby making its firsts. He just couldn’t wait to be a dad.

Of course nothing changed about Levi and soon as he stepped into the café, where they had lunch together, Levi started to talk about how his little baby girl being a smart little shit.

‘’Levi, don’t call your daughter a little shit.’’ Erwin smiled. Old habits die hard, right?

Levi just chose to ignore Erwin’s comment and continued to ramble about his daily family adventures. Soon the main topic was Eren and how a sweet husband he was and how they were the perfect family he always wanted.

‘’Anyway,’’ Levi gulped down his coffee. He stopped smoking since Renee was born and it was an unusual sight to see Levi without a cigarette between his fingers. ‘’You plan something bigger? I mean do you plan to marry him?’’

Erwin thought about that kind of topic a lot. It wasn’t an easy decision to make.

‘’Well, I thought about it… And I’m still not completely sure but I would not rush things, Levi. I think our life is hectic enough and marriage on top of that? I don’t think Armin and me could digest that. We have to focus on our little boy now, it’s almost his time to come.’’

‘’Whatever you decide.’’ Levi smiled. ‘’But remember: if Mike ends up being the best man, I’m going to kill you.’’

Levi and his duty being the best friend.

‘’Don’t worry.’’ Erwin chuckled. Sometimes moments like this felt nice. Nice like being eighteen and discussing where to get drunk next weekend. He still remembers the black eye he got in a bar fight with this guy and Levi bitching about it hours after because he told him not to go to this bar.

Some things never change.

‘’Hey, you’re going to the hospital today, right?’’

‘’Yeah. Why?’’

‘’Eren asked me to bring something for Armin since he can’t visit him today.’’

Then he fished out a book from it suitcase handing it to Erwin.

‘’It’s a parent guide, don’t look at me like that please, Eren is still crazy over those kind of books and being the mother hen he is, he wants Armin to read it.’’

Erwin looked at the cover and flipped a few pages. Well, Armin will like it, for sure.

‘’Thank you. ‘’

 

-

Work was brutal as always and slowly he started to hate paper. The visit to the hospital was the only thing he enjoyed today and seeing Armin smile made his day a little bit better. He received his ‘’I’ll make it up to you’’ kisses and listened to Armin talking about his day.

He smiled when he gave Armin the book. Such a nerd.

-

That night Erwin fell asleep on the couch, the TV still playing with  the remote in his hand. He was tired, after all today was a pretty tiring a day. He woke up to his phone ringing . He blinked his eyes open, realizing he must have fallen asleep to the show and glanced at the clock.

00:13

Who was calling him at this hour of night?

It was Armin’s caller ID and Erwin found it a bit odd for the blond to call this late. He answered his phone.

‘’Armin?’’

‘’Mr. Smith?’’ there was definitely a voice that didn’t belong to his boyfriend.

‘’Yes, it’s me. What happened?’’ His heart started to race.

‘’I have to inform you that your partner, Mr. Arlert is giving birth this moment and he asked me to call you. He wants to see you.’’

It was happening. The moment came where everything would change.

‘’I’m on my way.’’ He breathed out. His fingers were shaking, his breath came out short. He didn’t know if crying or screaming would be a good idea.

‘’Fuck it.’’ He said under his breath as he slipped on his jeans and decided to leave his old T-shirt on. For fuck’s sake – Armin is giving birth, not having a fashion show.

He got to his car as fast as he could, a big smile plastered on his face. Dear God, it’s happening. He’s going to become a dad. He’s going to see his little son for the first time in his life. He’s going to have a family…

The car ride was a quiet for his surprise, except his heart that was pounding in his chest. He kept his hands still and drove a little bit faster than the speed limit since there were a few cars on the road and the street was almost empty.

The hospital in sight, he took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down but it didn’t have any effect on him. He rushed to the receptionist and didn’t have to wait long to be brought to the waiting room. Erwin never chewed on his nails but tonight was a chaos and he found himself walking nervously around the room.

Sometimes he had to sit down because his legs almost gave out. He was nervous but at the same time he never felt this excited in his life.

Hours passed indeed and when the doctor came for Erwin, he found him dozing off on the chair.

‘’Mr. Smith?’’ a gentle hand shook his shoulder. Erwin blinked his eyes open. ‘’The birth went without any complications. Mr. Arlert is awake and he wants to see you. And you might meet someone too.’’

The new baked father jumped to his feet and followed the doctor until he was opening the door and a small figure with blond hair, all sweaty and tired greeted his eyes. The whole world stood still for the few steps it took for Erwin to cross the room and stand in front of his wonderful boyfriend and his wonderful newborn son.

‘’Armin.’’ He whispered and shook, his blue eyes glimmering in the light. ‘’I am so, so, so proud of you.’’ He looked down onto the small bundle of blankets and found his chest exploding. Kissing him on the lips, eager and desperately, Erwin’s eyes met with a small sleeping face.

‘’Oh, God.’’ He managed to whisper as he stared at the small figure resting in Armin’s arms. The skin still red from birth. The small nose that definitely was Armin’s. Those small lips.

 

This was his beautiful little baby. His son he waited nine months for. His son he protected, loved and cared deeply for.

‘’Erwin,’’ Armin whispered weakly. ‘’I want you to meet Kevin. Kevin I want you to meet your wonderful dad.’’ He looked up to his still shocked boyfriend with a tender smile. ‘’You wanna hold him?

Slowly Kevin was placed onto his arms and Erwin couldn’t stop thinking how small this being was. It was so vulnerable and weak and so, so small. A smiled spread onto his lips and he moved the blankets a bit to see his little face.

‘’Hey, young man.’’ He cooed and rocked them slowly. His heart was bursting and pounding and falling in love. ‘’Nice to meet you.’’ When he looked to Armin he found him crying.

‘I’m so happy, Erwin…I-I- can’t tell you how m-much I fucking love y-you and Kevin…oh shit.’’

‘’Armin, I love you and Kevin too. You did amazing, baby. I am so proud of you and thank you for being with me and sharing this…’’ suddenly his throat felt tight. ‘’for making my life…ah fuck.’’

Even grown ass men needed to cry.

-

On August 8th the world was richer with a new life and a new family. Armin never thought that having something like this could feel so inspiring, strengthening and fulfilling. Life for sure was wonderful and adventuresome but becoming a part of your own family was the biggest accomplishment you could achieve. Being with the person you love and care for was amazing. But being something more with that person, becoming a parent, giving a new life, was something that filled a person’s being with a new kind of love.

That night Erwin knew his life was now complete. And he knew that a new journey waited for them. It wasn’t meant only for him anymore. This journey was meant for three people.

And maybe some more but he can’t risk that.

After all, a pregnant Armin was a scary Armin.

 

But in the end, Erwin thought, he wouldn’t have his Armin any other way.

 

_Kevin Smith_

Born : 8 th of August 2014. At 04 : 56 am

Weight : 2972 g

Lenght : 49 cm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay,first of all a big applause for all of you who were patient with me, who still checked for updates while me being an asshole and to those who sticked to me from the beggining. Also, I wanna thank the new readers too!!!
> 
> I was an asshole. Haven't updated for months, almost neglected this story and now it's finished! The ''in'' trio lived a happy end! Thank you for reminding me of this story in times where I was alazy shit. 
> 
> Also, one more note to me: NEVER FUCKING HAVE TWO ONGOING FANFICTIONS! NEVER! YOU CAN'T WRITE TWO FF AT THE SAME TIME! NEVER AGAIN!
> 
> [check this wonderful sequel out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1080320/chapters/2171263/)
> 
> So, I hope you liked this story.  
> Again, I love you all <3  
> Your Prozac.

**Author's Note:**

> It's unbeta'd so I apologize for mistakes. If you find them be free to tell me! :)  
> And yeah Armin's such a bitch. He'll be the biggest bitch you'll ever see. Poor Erwin. xD


End file.
